


Благие намерения

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: - Мое имя Коннор. Андроид присланный из Киберлайф. Вместе мы решим ваши проблемы, пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь ко мне обращаться!Старшая школа Детройта потрясена совместным суицидом нескольких учеников.Школьная ау по Детройту, да поможет нам Камски.





	Благие намерения

**Author's Note:**

> Я очень люблю школьные ау и мне нет оправдания.  
> А еще мне хотелось милого Коннора, я кажется где-то эээ  
> лох это судьба, в общем :3

Тишина.

Этим словом Хэнк мог обозначить весь сегодняшний день. Не играла музыка со школьной радиостанции, в коридорах смолкли разговоры, учителя предпочли давать письменные работы с минимумом объяснений.

Не то чтобы это как-то огорчало Хэнка, его в принципе уже мало что могло огорчить после всего случившегося. Но тишина угнетала, хотелось заорать и подкинуть в потолок стол; но тишина сдерживала его, опутывая с ног до головы. Как щупальца подводного чудовища.

Хэнк вяло копался в еде на своем подносе. Голод отступил, будто и не грыз его с утра. Выдохнув сквозь зубы, Хэнк отбросил вилку и потянулся за сумкой, намереваясь уйти из буфета совсем.

Но не успел. Несколько плазм на стенах и свисающие с потолка загорелись, картинка привычно дернулась и на экранах показался директор Фаулер, еще более мрачный, чем обычно. Хэнк неизвестно зачем пожал плечами и опустился на лавку, все еще стискивая в руках ремень сумки.

— Доброго дня, ученики, — густым басом начал темнокожий мужчина, смотря на всех сразу и не видя никого, кроме огонька камеры перед собой. — Я искренне скорблю вместе с вами и не хочу повторения подобных ситуаций, — на миг опустивший глаза в столешницу, директор резко поднял взгляд и вперился им в камеру. Кто-то позади Хэнка всхлипнул и, видимо, зажал рот рукой, сдерживая рыдания. — Поэтому, — директор в этот раз вскинул глаза на кого-то рядом, но не видимого для остальных, — поэтому, если вы, юноши и девушки, не доверяете нашим школьным специалистам, то теперь можете обратиться к нему. Представься, пожалуйста.

Директор встал и вышел из визора камеры, его место быстро, но слегка неловко занял молодой парень, Хэнк бы счел его ровесником. Темные кудри над белым лбом, очки в тяжелой модной оправе, робкая улыбка и… диод.

— Мое имя Коннор. Андроид присланный из Киберлайф. Вместе мы решим ваши проблемы, пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь ко мне обращаться! — и солнечно улыбнулся, всматриваясь карими и живыми глазами одновременно во всех и в никуда.

Секунда и видео погасло, секунда вторая и тишины как не бывало — кто-то уронил стакан, расплескивая чай, выплюнул обед соседу на лицо. Хэнк сидел и пытался понять, за что жизнь так лихо с ним. Кто-то за его спиной выдохнул что-то вроде «ну ебать и здесь железки».

Хэнк не мог не согласиться.

***

 

В коридор Хэнк выходил с опаской. Ему не хотелось снова смотреть на траурный стенд — пять фотографий с черными лентами, улыбающиеся, озорные лица, игрушки, живые цветы и чьи-то явно домашние суккуленты в забавных горшочках, небольшие планшеты с записями, игрушки, свечки-крошки.

Так красиво и вместе тем больно до спазма в горле. О ребятах помнили и скорбили, по-настоящему, не в шутку, не с тупыми приколами. Стена за стендом постепенно обрастала надписями ручками, карандашами, кто-то писал помадой и тушью, кто-то умудрился прокрасться с баллончиком и поверх пририсовать стилизованные нимбы и крылья. Сверкающие серебром и голубым.

Красиво. Больно.

Мимо пройти все же пришлось. Но Хэнк уже отвлекся — возобновившиеся разговоры гудели новой новостью.

Андроид в школе. Андроид, не учитель, не деревянный мужик-нянька, не домохозяйка с томными глазами и не дворник с лопатой, а симпатичный подросток, улыбчивый паренек.

Хэнк невольно цыкнул и тоже зашарил глазами вокруг: все ждали диковинку в коридорах, не будет же он отсиживаться в кабинетах, верно?

Но андроид не спешил на встречу с школьниками. Хэнк встретился с приятелями с другого года и пожал плечами на их вопросительный взгляд. Он пока тоже никого не заметил.

Приятели сильно поскучнели и махнули Хэнку на прощанье, уматываясь на свои уроки. Хэнк махнул им сильно вслед, сомневаясь, что они видели и развернулся, чтобы идти в другую сторону. Но тут же в кого-то врезался и зашипел, прикусывая на кончике языка ругательства. Врезался он в кого-то выше себя. Значит, учитель.

Или нет.

Когда Хэнк поднял взгляд, он немного присмирел — врезаться в директора можно было только с его удачей.

Мистер Фаулер смотрел на него с привычным смирением приговоренного к смертной казни, разве что еще более уставшим, запавшим взглядом. Его черная рубашка замялась у ворота и торчала неряшливо. Хэнк мимолетно задался вопросом, как директор переживает это все, но тут же себя одернул, закрываясь.

Фаулер взял его за локоть и потянул за собой, молча и настойчиво.

Устраивать сцены посреди коридора было не в характере Хэнка, поэтому, сцепив зубы ему пришлось идти следом и не рыпаться.

У кабинета психолога директор затормозил и вцепился Хэнку ладонью в плечо. Заставил смотреть на себя и заговорил, увесисто роняя слова и паузы между ними.

— Тебе наверно уже надоели расспросы, Андерсон, но у нашего нового… работника имеются к тебе некоторые вопросы.

— Вы про того Коннора, что ли? — Фаулер отрывисто кивнул, а Хэнк ядовито хмыкнул, ощетиниваясь. — А мы-то все думали, что он будет с нами по школе ходить, а не отсиживать зад… — глаза директора угрожающе сощурились, но Хэнк отчаянно продолжил. — Как некоторые. Да! И я не возьму свои слова назад, не просите даже, хватит, надоело!

Директор свистяще выдохнул, но ничего не сказал, хотя Хэнк отчетливо видел забившуюся жилку на его шее. Гипнотическая пульсация будто развязала язык Хэнку окончательно:

— Пока наши долбанные спецы сидят тут и нихрена не видят дальше собственного носа, мы так и продолжим пить таблетки пачками в школьном сортире. А почему нет, действительно!

— Мы? — хрипло прокаркал Фаулер и Хэнк демонстративно сморщился, отодвигаясь от него и примериваясь к дверной ручке.

— Фигура речи, мистер Фаулер, не более. Пока что, — многозначительно обронил Хэнк и мигом нырнул за дверь, скрываясь от перекошенного лица директора. У двери он простоял еще с полминуты, не оборачиваясь.

Его никто не окликал, из-за спины не доносилось никаких звуков, поэтому Хэнк дал себе перевести дыхание и проклял себя за несдержанность. Захотелось приложиться головой о дверь, но Хэнк все же заставил свое тело развернуться. И замер.

Силуэт напротив яркого окна темным провалом любопытно склонил голову к плечу и свободным, человеческим жестом протянул руку к Хэнку.

— Привет? — звонкий голос Хэнка окончательно добил.

Как завороженый, он шагнул вперед, щурясь от солнца и решительно пожал чужую ладонь, пытаясь всмотреться в лицо. Когда его глаза попривыкли, он наконец разглядел и очки и карие глаза и кудри.

Белое лицо с трогательными родинками сложилось в приветливое выражение и андроид — действительно он, вот диод мигает и кружится вспышками, — улыбнулся ему еще приветливее, делая рукопожатие твердым и ничуть не фальшивым, от которого бы хотелось вытереть руки от штаны и скривиться от отвращения.

Наоборот, Хэнку хотелось бы думать, что его обманули, но диод не давал никакой надежды.

— Мое имя Коннор…

— Слышал, — внезапно закашлялся Хэнк и глупо спрятал глаза, смутившись. Коннор, безотрывно наблюдающий за ним, издал задумчивый звук и предложил ему бутылку воды.

— А ты — Хэнк Андерсон, квотербек школьной команды по футболу. После школы хочешь поступить в полицейскую академию. Единственный ребенок в семье, отношения со сверстниками хорошие, душа компании, средний балл четыре и пять, учителя находят тебя ответственным и исполнительным молодым человеком, плюс к этому у тебя есть все шансы получить спортивную стипендию…

Хэнк, которому вода пошла не в то горло, подавился и застучал ладонью по столу. Андроид удивленно заткнулся и уставился на него.

— Какого черта, — зашипел уязвленный Хэнк, налегая на стол уже второй рукой и нависая над ним и Коннором, — ты меня анализируешь что ли, мать твою? Закачал себе мое личное дело и ходишь тут такой важный? Охренел, железка?!

Обаятельное выражение лица с Коннора как ветром сдуло. Тот тоже оперся руками о стол и наклонился к Хэнку, копируя агрессивную позу.

— Закачал. И анализирую, — твердым голосом произнес андроид и нахмурился, окончательно убивая все впечатление о себе как о милом щеночке, — и буду анализировать, пока не найду причины, по которой пять школьников разных возрастов совершили групповой суицид в туалете школы, вместо того, чтобы обратиться к специалистам. Это моя работа, Хэнк Андерсон, квотербек и исполнительный молодой человек.

Взгляд андроида заскользил по лицу Хэнка и он едва сдержал желание отскочить назад, из-под сканирования чужих глаз.

— Знаешь, — будто издалека начал Коннор, все еще блуждая по Хэнку внимательным, нечеловеческим взглядом, — моя модель RK800, я прототип узконаправленного профиля и мои возможности несколько шире тех, что ты мог наблюдать у ваших учителей и обслуживающего персонала, — взгляд андроида резко перескочил на лицо Хэнка и будто ввинтился в подкорку мозга, — я могу немного больше. Интересно?

Хэнк мотнул головой, покрываясь испариной. Теперь ему было уже немного стремно, он все еще помнил короткие заметки в новостях о сбежавших или сошедших с ума домашних андроидах. Неужели в школу притащился такой же?

— Твой пульс подскочил выше нормы, повысилось потоотделение и уровень стресса поднялся на пять, нет, уже десять процентов! — Коннор вскинул брови, будто в удивлении покачал головой и остро взглянул на вздрогнувшего Хэнка. — Складывается впечатление, будто ты либо знаешь больше, чем говоришь, либо… боишься меня? Серьезно, Хэнк Андерсон?

— Что ты за отродье такое, — зашипел Андерсон, пятясь назад от медленно наступающего на него андроида. Роста тот был на полголовы ниже Хэнка, тонкий, обычный такой с виду парень, но Андерсону показалось, будто он заполнил собой все помещение кабинета и давил, задавливал своей нечеловеческой аурой.

Андроид хмыкнул, игнорируя вопрос и вытянул вперед руку, словно хотел дотронуться до лица Хэнка. Сердце того заполошно забилось у горла и он, наконец, нащупал за спиной дурацкую дверную ручку и повернул ее, панически думая, что будет если он не успеет и гребаный андроид схватит его за лицо?

Но ручка успела провернуться в тот момент, когда Коннор только едва мазнул кончиками пальцев по щеке Хэнка. С подскакивающими ко рту органами Хэнк неуклюже вывалился в коридор и пнул дверь, желая захлопнуть ее перед носом андроида.

Последним, что он увидел, перед тем как дверь с грохотом захлопнулась — пристальный взгляд и розовый язык, на который легли два пальца. Те самые, которыми андроид успел зацепить его щеку.

Хэнк застыл в нелепой позе опрокинутой черепахи, пытаясь осознать увиденное, но тут раздался звонок и ему пришлось срочно поднять свою жопу с пола и мчаться на урок, обещая самому себе подумать обо всем, как выдастся свободная минута.


End file.
